Moving Mountains
by Imma true Alaska Girl
Summary: When she got new neighbors, she knew she wasn't going to know them. She was going to have mercy on her family. He, however, is left to wonder what happened to her. When Ally returns and Austin finally meets her for real, will the ties that hold them together be broken? Or will they cope with the knowledge that neither of them were ever the person the other thought they were?
1. Chapter 1

_**So. Can I just say, I cannot write a one shot. That is what It was supposed to be, but then my fingers take over. I should donate them to science. **_

_**Anyways, this story is going to be very stereotypical so be warned!**_

_**I hope yall like it! **_

_**I don't own A&A!**_

* * *

Ally pov

I had never known that I could smile when I was at home. It wasn't an obvious privilege, and that is what smiling is. A privilege. On that I never understood I had. I didn't have the right to be happy because of how my family was holding on by a few fraying threads. I never understood that I could have friends because nobody ever told me that the fights my parents have weren't my fault. They both loved me very much. I knew that. But that always raised another question. Why would my mother do that?

I had decided long ago that it was most definitely my fault. My mother didn't know what she was doing and my dad was distraught, so who else was to blame except myself. And I did. For the longest time. In fact, I still do. But, you see, everybody has a person they work to be like. Everybody has a role model they work to be like. I don't. I just want to earn the right to smile. I want to earn that right to be happy. I wanted friends.

Everything started a long time ago, really. Before I can even remember. I was 18 months old and my parents got into a fight. In the end, he had broken her hand and slapped her a few times. By then, only one of them had cheated. But by then, my sister was already remembering. By then, she was four. My mom went to the hospital and when the doctors asked who did it, she said nobody. She hadn't seen the handprint marks on her face. She protected my dad against all odds.

She hated it in Miami. She couldn't stand the heat, but I think she just wanted to be closer to home. She always wanted to move to Seattle because that is where all her family is. I, however, love it here. My sister decided she hated it too, along with me and my dad. Do you know what it is like to know that your only lifeline hates you?

Years later, my mom was still stuck and so she retaliated. She met some guy over the internet and I caught her. I was the last one to know. My sister blamed me and my dad, but I knew better.

It was only me.

And that year, she went to Washington, missing my tenth birthday. That year is also the year I go really sick. I ended up with a heart condition. Rheumatic heart disease. I has never affected anything I do. But back then, I needed my mom. And she wasn't there.

59 times I had gotten in trouble with the police. Some good old fashioned scarring kids and getting arrested. It was the life. They said one more offense and I wasn't going to be given a choice. It would be three years in juvie. It would be worth it. My parents wouldn't have to deal with me anymore and I would still have a slight chance in life later. Maybe.

At age 11, we got new neighbors. My sister was ecstatic because there was a boy her age there, but I only sat in my room, watching out the window as the movers brought the furniture and stuff in. I remember hearing the front door slam and hearing my sister scream at me.

"Ally, get your lazy ass down here!" I sighed and walked to the door. I took a deep breath, put my middle finger back down, and walked out the door. I ran down the steps only to collide with a really tall boy that was probably Jollie's, my sister's, age. James. That is how I met James. He took me in right away as a little sister. He was the neighbors oldest and at fourteen, he was the perfect age for Jollie.

"What do you want?" I asked her. James snickered at Jollie, when she glared at me, and put his hand on my shoulder supportingly.

I felt James kneel down so that he was at my level. "I have a brother and Jollie and I thought you two would make good friends."

I could feel my dead expression settle on my face. "Not interested." I turned on my heel and walked back up the stairs to my room. About halfway up the stairs, I heard the door close again. I didn't recognized James, but of course, I did have the memory of a peanut.

I opened my door and screamed. Really loud.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?" I screeched at him.

I grabbed my baseball bat of the wall and held it to his chin. He looked about my age. He looked a lot like James. I peeked out my window and saw the rope Jollie and the past neighbors had made so they could get from house to house without having to walk. Their lazy, I know.

"I was just checking out the rope! That's really cool by the way!" He said while bounding back to the window. Yes, bounding. "I have always wanted to have a really good friend as a neighbor so that I could do something like this!" He then turned to look at me. "This is going to be so much fun!"

I face palmed. This was the new neighbor? Kill me now.

"You can't just swing into someone's room! I don't even know you!" He looked up at me surprised.

"I'm Austin!" He said with a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I don't care." I mimicked his tone perfectly. He was about to open his mouth to speak when we heard a loud clutter coming from the room next to mine and then suspicious giggling.

"What was tha-," I put my hand on Austin's mouth and put a finger to my lips. He nodded.

"If you ever want to look at your brother the same way, I suggest you leave. Now." Austin looked confused but then I dawned on him and he blushed.

"Should I go and get him?"

I looked at him and smiled sympathetically. "No, I will."

Austin nodded and I walked out of the room. I heard a shuffle and looked back to see Austin gone. But, so was my favorite locket that I had left on my dresser. It was one that you put a picture in. I never put anything in it because nobody cared enough about me to deserve a place in it. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I would go and get it back later. I walked the ten steps to Jollie's room and shielded my eyes. I threw open the door and walked in backwards. I had done this so many times and she was only fourteen.

Without even waiting for them to realize they weren't alone, I spoke. "Guys, I don't know how you got in here so quickly, but me and Austin heard you guys. James, I think you scared him." I then walked out of the room and closed the door. That felt good. I waited outside my door and thought about Jollie's room. It used to be mine but not only last year, Jollie had decided she wanted mine so we switched. The door opened and James walked out blushing madly. He looked up at saw me and turned even redder. I raised an eyebrow at him, to which he responded with an embarrassed head duck. I walked back over to Jollie's room and opened the door. "When you get pregnant, I expect my room back."

I walked out and back to my room only to see Austin I his own window, laughing his head off. I walked ever to mine and when he saw me, he pointed down to the side walk. I looked down and saw James walking back home. I opened my window and shouted, "Welcome to the neighborhood," really loud at James in a very sarcastic tine of voice.

As James walked through his door, I grabbed one of the makeshift zip-line holders and set it onto the rope. I grabbed an extra and swung out of my window. Austin was right. This is so much fun. I pulled my feet up and immediately sailed the thirty feel between windows, laughing the whole time. Austin had seen me and opened his window. What he didn't know was that I was a pro at this. I stopped right before his window and looked down at him. I put one leg in and then the other. I was sitting on the ledge when he finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked up at him and saw he was smirking, obviously thinking he had me in a hard place, but I smirked right back. "I want my locket back."

His eyes widened and he looked around for an excuse. "Ummmmm, I, ah, I can't give it to you."

"Why?"

His eyes widened even more. I could tell he wasn't expecting this. "Because, I, ah," he stumbled over his own words and I was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "I don't know." I scoffed and handed him the zip-line slider.

"It's safer. Use it next time you want to invade my privacy."

That night, there was a thunderstorm. I hate thunder. Don't ask why because I don't know why, I just do. I was curled up on my bed, crying softly. My window was shut tight and my curtains were drawn. Jollie knew I was terrified and when she used to like me, she would sneak past my parents and comfort me through the night, but now, after our relationship fell apart, she doesn't give a damn. I had my head buried in my pillow when I heard a bang on my window. I was already scared but now this? I shivered as I walked over to my window and drew the curtains. There he was. Austin Moon. Shivering his ass off and tapping my window. I pulled the latch down and unlocked it. The window swung open, allowing Austin to hop in. I decided to ignore the pools of water on my floor, compliments to Austin, and shut the window in time to slightly dampen the noise of a new wave of thunder. I crouched on the ground with my hands over my ears. When it was over, I pulled shut the curtains and looked at Austin.

"What are you doing here? You could be hypothermic!" He was soaking wet. What was he thinking!? It was storming outside. It wasn't exactly warm, and here he was, in my room, in a white T-shirt and shorts.

He looked up and met my eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the floor. "I don't know. I just, got a feeling."

He met my eyes again, this time because I had been pulled to the floor by my fear. The rolling thunder was now accompanied my lightning that was closer than it had been before. I tore my eyes away from him and closed them. I sat on the floor, rocking back and forth to calm myself. I felt to arms wrap around me, and that was it. I was sold.

I woke up the next morning to Austin's back. I propped myself up on my arm and looked at my alarm clock. Thank god it wasn't school yet. Spring break was the bomb. Only one quarter left until I realize I don't want to be at home and start a whole new countdown. One until the day school starts again. Yay me.

9:00. I was always up by then, but it was the first Monday of spring break, so I figured my parents would leave me be for a little before they started bugging me to do the dishes and was Jollie's clothes. Helpless bitch. I laid back down and, for some reason unbeknownst to me at the time, I sniggled into Austin's back. At 11, he was still quite a bit bigger than I was. I closed my eyes until I realized what I had just done. So, instead of retreating to the other side of the bed or freaking out that there was a boy in my bed, I froze. Remembering last night, I remember telling him to stay. Not asking. Telling. I blushed in memory. I rested my head on the pillow with my stomach soaking up the warmth from his back. Until he woke up, I could pretend that it was a good morning. A happy morning. I opened my eyes.

"Who am I kidding?" I said quietly. I reached out and shook Austin. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me.

"Hey." He said while blushing. "I didn't realize I fell asleep. I meant to leave, but, I must have been really comfortable."

"It's fine. And thanks." I didn't have to say for what. He knew. "I really appreciate it. Really."

He nodded shyly and climbed off of my bed. He was just in his shorts because I had refused to let my bed get anymore wet than it already was going to get. I had made him take off his shirt, but after much thought, decided the shorts should probably stay on. He reached for my window curtains and pulled them apart. I was blinded by the sun. It was amazing how quickly weather can change. He pulled the latch to unlock the window. He then looked at me smiling.

"See you later Ally!"

I laughed awkwardly. "Bye." He pulled himself out of my window and expertly swing across the rope. I couldn't help but wonder how many time's he had done that in the past day. _Had he done it while I was done at dinner yesterday?_ I watched as he opened his window and hopped in. _Definitely_.

Austin pov

I closed my window behind me. I looked out as she closed her curtains. What was this feeling? I felt like I should be at a sleep over, gossiping. Not in my room, staring.

I changed shorts in time for James to walk in uninvited and sit on my bed. "So." It wasn't a friendly 'so.' He knew something. Most likely something that either I didn't know about, didn't care about, or he wasn't going to tell me about. Cool. "Where were you last night?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

My voice got really high, a tell-tail sign that I was lying, "What? I wasn't gone. You… you need glasses!" I mentally put my head in one hand while shaking it at myself. _ Oh, Austin, you are so ignorant in the ways of James._

_No, I'm not, I have lived with him my whole life._

_And yet, he gets you every time._

_Shut it. _

"Oh, don't lie to me. Mom and Dad were out and you are so lucky that I needed to finish un-packing." It is true. I un-pack at the speed of light. Fort Lauderdale was just another stop, and my dad was finally considerate enough to let us live off-fort. Thank all things holy.

_Like Ally?_

_Huh?_

_Never mind. Just know, I ALWAYS say I told you so._

False confusion passed over my face. "I was here the whole time. Are you feeling alright James?"

He scoffed at me. "Look, you're only eleven. Therefore, I get dibs on the Dawson gene pool."

"Excuse me?" I feel violated. Did my BROTHER really just say that to me? Wow.

"You heard me. I like Jollie and plus, we are much older than you. Ally is a sweet little girl and I don't need you and her ruining my chances with Jollie." This is ridiculous. Is he really saying this? I can't believe him!

"You may be older, but newsflash! You're still only fourteen. I don't even know who Ally is." I raised my eyebrows at him is mock confusion. He knew it to. He raised his hand to punch me. I so saw this coming. "I. Dare. You." I said very simply. I knew he would do it too. But, I would have proof of my side. He wouldn't. It worked.

"James Marian Moon, put your hand down!" I heard my mom's voice and couldn't help but snicker at his middle name. Man, Mom was so cruel when she had us.

He turned and glared at me. "Monica."

My mom grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. She peeked her head back in to look at me. She squinted in every way possible before smiling. "The little neighbor girl is here to see you. She asked me to give you money so she could show you the nearby ice cream shop. Do you want to go?" I was out the door in a few seconds, snatching up the money she handed me and yelling out a quick "Thank you," to my laughing mother. I opened the door and saw Ally.

"Hey. I thought I should show you something more besides a deathly rope connecting out bedrooms." I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Come on! Jerry always gives free ice cream to me if I get there before nine thirty!" I looked down to the money in my hand in confusion as I ran next to her.

"Then why did I need this?" She turned and smiled at me.

"Haven't you ever rebelled before? I have the title among the parents of this neighborhood as the soon to be stripper. I am very good at getting degrading titles. My job, one I have given myself, is to give every kid a taste of rebellion and also show them the bad stuff. Believe it or not, I will probably make you terrified of the idea of rebellion by the end of the day. Good luck!" Huh? What's a… stripper? I feel like it is bad, but I don't really know what it is….

We passed a couple of kids, all of them turning away from us as if we were scary. I was slightly offended, but as I looked at Ally, it didn't even faze her. I knew then, that my mom wouldn't approve of her for very long. Great. My first friend here and I already knew she wouldn't last long. Darn.

Ally just kept running. It was like she never ran out of steam. Like she was used to the exercise. Like she was used to…. Running. I looked up and saw a store with a big ice cream cone on the roof. Ally stopped sprinting and turned to me, laughing when she saw I was drenched in sweat. What can I say, I have a thing for avoiding gym class. I have perfected the art of making weird noises until my throat is red or going to the nurse with a really hot piece of food in my mouth and swallowing it right before she took my temperature. I thought I knew what rebellion was. I was only 11 after all.

I saw Ally look down at her army green wrist watch and curse under her breathe. Now, don't get me wrong, I had heard James curse all the time, but I was raised as a good Christian boy, so hearing someone my age say it was kind of surprising. I felt my mouth drop open.

Ally looked up at me, "Look kid, nobody's running around butt naked so you can shut it." She snickered when I blushed. "Anyway, 9:28. Jerry's clocks are two minutes behind, so, we're good." She turned from me and I followed her, still beat red.

She slammed the door open, earning us a few looks from the other customers. I saw parents usher their kids away and look at me with sympathy. I glanced at Ally to see her ignoring them. Like she was used to it. Why?

I saw the man at the counter smile at Ally and me. "Who's he?" He said with a slight nod in my direction. Ally smiled at me and looked at the guy.

"Someone else who is going to free-load?" She said in a questioning voice. I watched as the guy's face split into a large smile. A large friendly smile.

"Okay." Jerry went to work without even taking Ally's order. When he finished over stuffing a waffle cone with every chocolaty substance that could pass for ice cream, he turned to me. "What do you want kiddo?"

I merely pointed at the vanilla. I was already feeling really bad about it. I never took free stuff. I glanced subtly at the tip jar and when Ally closed her eyes to taste the ice cream fully, and when Jerry was bent over getting ready to ever stuff my cone to, I slipped a five dollar bill in. I immediately felt better. I took my ice cream with a smile and a polite, "Thank you," and followed Ally out of the store.

"So, what did I need this money for again?" I said while holding the five dollars I still had, silently thanking my mom for being so generous with the cash.

She looked at me. "Well, given your mother's overprotective status, I say we have about a thirty minutes before she comes looking for us. How about we hit the arcade."

I could tell that it wasn't a question at all. She was telling me that we were going to the arcade. I nodded and followed her as she walked down the road. I looked around at the tall city buildings that were around us. Only a few under two stories. Even Jerry's ice cream shop had a second story. We reached a building that looked a lot less formal than the rest. Ally strolled right into it with no hesitation. I followed her, not wanting to be left behind. I looked around and saw a lot of teenagers. There were no parents that I could see. This was a major first. Ally went around winning every game she looked at while I failed miserably seeing as this was my first time ever being here.

After a bit, Ally looked at me, very obviously bored. "I am going to make good on my promise." Shoot. What is she going to do? She pulled me out of the arcade and placed me outside a shop door. She looked at me. "When you hear the sirens, run." She was smiling like a maniac. She walked into the store and walked around a bit. She grabbed a hat from the rack and made her way to the door. The shop owner saw her, but I saw the smirk she had on her face. I watched as it changed into a shy sorry face as she turned around to the shop owner. My eyes widened in surprise when the shop owner picked up the phone. A few minutes of gapping at Ally later, I heard the cue to run. So I did. All the way to the Dawson's front door.

I knocked and I was almost immediately met with previously said gene pool. She looked down at me with a look of disgust. She scoffed and started to close the door. I desperately tried to get her attention. "They've got Ally."

This stopped her. She opened the door with a mean smirk on her face. "What else is new? Don't get involved with her kid. She may be eleven, but she has been… arrested more times than you will probably ever be able to count. We quit counting at 47. The police don't know what to do with her. They are thinking about juvenile detention. I agree with them. So, thanks, but go away now." She slammed the door on my face.

I ran home and went to my room. I picked up the locket that I had stolen. I popped it open and got to work. I didn't know what was wrong with Ally, but I knew one thing.

I really liked her. That was a definite first. I just hope we can be friends until I am shipped off to some other Fort. I have four years here. Four years and chances to make memories. Four years.

That night, I heard screaming. I opened my window and saw Ally through the crack in her curtain. She saw me too and opened her window. Opening her mouth wide to yell she said, "Sorry Austin. Looks like you won't be using that rope anytime soon."

I didn't understand for a few weeks. I only knew her for a few hours and yet, I knew something. I knew she needed me. I didn't know why though. I just knew I wanted to help. But the next day, the day after I watched the van pull out of the drive way with Ally inside, Jollie told me something. A horrible something.

"She's going to be gone for three years. Thank god. I thought she'd never leave." In the weeks later, I figures it out. It was her family. Jollie didn't even seem upset about it. She went on with life. She started dating James. Life went on. I, however, didn't understand why.

* * *

_**Anyway, review if you liked it!**_

_**This is all the back story I am going to do for now. **_

_**Also, I don't know how the Army works, but I know that the Airforce is constantly moving people. I have friends in Belgium because I am a normal average kid that live in a normal average place that goes on base to school. Also, I don't know how long they can be in Juvie, but for my purposes, it is a long time. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Tell me what you hated or what you liked!**_

_**Hate is always welcome! (Somewhere else!)**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own A&A**

Ally pov

(Three years later, 1 week before her release.)

Nobody came to visit me. Well, once on my fourteenth birthday the old lady down the street had driven five hours to wish me happy birthday. It had been three months since then. And here I was, dealing with the notion that I was going back home. I was going back home and meeting Jollie all over again. Fern, the old lady down the street, told me that Jollie had gotten accepted into Miami community college, but was rejected by all the big ones. I can't blame them.

I will be honest. I realize that I don't know my family anymore. When I first arrived here, I was counting the days till they came. I stopped when I reached 600. There was no point. I had been hoping for them for almost two years. The councilors called my family over and over and they always answered. The police went and investigated my situation after so many calls. I never got to talk to them. The only reason I know what they look like is because of Fern. Thank God for Fern. We laughed and the councilors let her stay longer because she was literally my first guest. After talking to so many people, I learned that three years was the longest they had ever heard of someone being here. At 14, I knew it was because I tried so hard to put myself in here. Personally, I am proud of myself. I saw something, and I went for it.

In this place, there was a built in hospital, and they never missed my monthly Bicillin shot. They acted like I was on deaths door every time I got sick because of my heart. I kept myself healthy by constantly running in the gym like I did when I got release from the hospital when I was nine. At fourteen, I was 5'4" and not in the least bit fat. I ran myself to the bone. I ate everything that I was given but at some point, the calorie intake became less than the calorie burning. I ran and ran. It didn't matter that I wasn't going anywhere. It didn't matter that I always ran in place. It didn't matter.

Every month, I was given three days where I could go and be normal. I was carefully chaperoned, but still. Three days away from the light blue walls that had become more of a home than my house had ever been. I had friends and really, I had family in here too. Everybody cared for one-another.

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. 9:00 AM. I smiled. I never wake up this early on Sundays. I was never raised to believe in God so they didn't require me to go to the weekly church service.

I sat up and looked around. This was my last week. Turning, I ran my fingers over the six hundred notches in the wall I had created with my finger nails. This was my last week. Pulling my hand away, I stood up. I looked around and my eyes fell upon an Army Green suitcase. I walked over to it and found a sticky note attached to it.

_Get packing Girlie. You're almost free!_

I smiled. This place wasn't as bad as it seemed when I first got here. At first I was depressed but at the same time happy. I knew that my parents had less worries now. I knew that Jollie would be able to have two rooms for three years until she was gone. I looked back at the clock. 9:07.

_Happy birthday Jollie!_

I wiped a tear from my eyes as I imagined her blowing out her candles, her wishing I would be in here a few more months. And I forgive her. I would want me gone too.

I heard a knock at the door. Before I even answered, Sam strolled in. Sam. My first boyfriend. Got put in here because the police caught him while he was high. He was being released today. I had given him my address and I had his cell number. His parent kept in contact and had dropped off his cell a week ago. I am surprised it was allowed in here, but I didn't question it. I really like him and he seemed to like me a lot. We had never had much physical contact because of where we were and the fact that we were both under the age of sixteen, him being a year older than me. We liked talking about things we used to do, memories we used to make, dreams we used to have.

"You ever heard of waiting till I respond to a knock before entering?" I said in a silly British rich girl voice.

He cleared his throat and continued the joke in an awful Australian accent, "Sorry! I just wanted to say goodbye to my fav-or-ight gurl."

I giggled. "Your parents here?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "See you next week?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah."

He pulled me into a big hug and buried his face in my hair. I laughed silently. "Good luck Alls."

I nodded against him. "You too." I said with a smile.

He let go of me and with one last glance, made his way out of my room and down the hall. I shut my door and sunk to the floor. One more week Ally. You can do it.

I looked up at the cheap paint on the walls and took my fingernail and dragged in along the wall. "One." I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't take so long after all. I was an expert at passing time. Over the next week, I got congratulations and goodbyes. Tears and laughs. Everyone knew me. I knew everyone. It worked.

When my councilor came and got me on the last day because my parents were here, I realized how different life would be now. I had excelled in my studies while being here. I knew everything there was to know about math and I had more common sense in my pinkie finger than anybody you will ever meet. While I was here, I grew up. I was no longer a kid. It felt good.

I followed the councilor out of the building and I couldn't help but look around in awe. School had just gotten out for normal kids, while we were required to study all year round. It was late May and beautiful. I looked around and my eyes fell upon the familiar beat up suburban that my parents had been driving for years. I glanced up at Marry, the councilor, to see her smiling at them. She was new. She was blissfully unaware that they had never so much as called to see how I was doing. Blissfully unaware. Completely unfair. I had to bite my words back from telling her off. I saw the back seat door open with Jollie on the inside. She wasn't smiling at me. She was glaring like her life depended upon it.

I ducked my head and climbed in while my councilor made unnecessary small talk with my mom and dad. They looked less stressed than when I saw hem last. They looked almost… happy. My dad turned back and met my eyes. They squinted. Great.

When we got home, there had been a total of three words said in the car. A "Buckle up," from mom, and an "okay," from a frowning Jollie.

I opened my door and hoped out. I reached back and grabbed my hard case suitcase and held it like it was nothing. I ignored my mom calling after me to come back as I opened the door to the house. When I walked in, it was like it was a whole new place. The fireplace that had never been lit before had a fake fire crackling in it and the bricks around it were spotless. The windows were cleaned perfectly and the whole house looked like it had been redone. I dragged my bag up to my old room and opened it to see everything exactly like it used to be. Nothing had been changed, in fact, by the layer of dust on the floor, along with everything else, nobody had been anywhere on this side of the room, but as I looked, I saw something very peculiar. There were footprints on the other side of my room, but none leading to them. Almost as if… Austin. I couldn't help but smile. I wondered where the kid was at.

My questions were answered when I heard a light squeal and a shuffle of feet. I turned around to see... James? It didn't look like James, but then again, it had been a long time. I tilted my head to the side.

"Who, may I ask, are you, and why, if I may, are you in my room?" The tall blonde kid stuttered before his eyes widened.

"Ally?"

"Yeah. Now, who are," I paused, "Oh! You're Austin. Silly. Me." I said when I realized who I had been talking to. I went a lifted my bag on my bed with ease. "How's life been treating you?" I said as I popped open the case. I took out my clothes and started putting them in drawer, throwing the old stuff that wouldn't fit me on the floor. I very openly put away any slightly provocative piece of clothing away right in front of a beet red Austin.

"Yeah… That's me." I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

I decided that even this was a little awkward for me. "So. Why are you here, exactly?"

"I, uh, ah, I don't know." I snickered as a thought came to my mind.

"This is very similar to the second conversation we had you know." I bent my knees slightly and looked up at him with a guilty look on my face before mocking him perfectly. "Because, I, ah. I don't know." I raised an eyebrow at him when he blushed even redder.

"You remember that?"

"Duh. That reminds me. Where is my locket? I still want it back."

His eyes widened and he started shuffling back towards the window. "I, uh, I don't know." I laughed. Not a real one, but a mocking one. Sorry, but he is getting on my nerves. I walked up to him and did my thing. I pickpocketed a frustrated boys phone. Perfect. He didn't even notice because I had started to talk.

"Sorry Austin, but if I don't go talk to the people down stairs, I might just be sent to a boarding school in Sweden, so you'll have to excuse me." I bowed dramatically and went down stairs. I was met with three glaring faces. "Hello!" I said while skipping to the kitchen.

"Ally Dawson, get over here!"

I walked back and said the first thing that came to mind, "I just got three years of punishment. Give me a break." I then walked right out the door. I flipped out Austin's IPhone and unlocked it. No password, thanks buddy. I pulled my sleeve up and dialed in Sam's number. Putting the phone to my ear, I continued walking away from the house. I was walking towards Jerry's Ice cream, hopping it was still there. It has been three years, a lot can happen in that amount of time.

Sam picked up and I heard him say, "Hello!" He sounded like he was smiling.

"Hey Sam, guess who just got home!" I said into the phone and picking up my pace.

"No way. Alls! How long have you been there?"

"About thirty minutes." I said smirking into the phone.

"Is this your cell phone? It doesn't look like a house phone number." I smiled. So observant. He's the reason I always knew when to bribe the lunch servers. He would figure out when each was happiest, and I would use it to get us the good food.

"No, it is the neighbor kids. I picked it."

"Already getting into trouble. Man. Anyways, so you know that place I was telling you about?"

I smiled against the phone. "Yeaaah?"

"I think you should meet me there. Now?"

I giggled. "Be there soon."

I hung up the phone and started to sprint down the road. I reached Jerry's to see it still standing strong. I subtly nodded in approval. I continued down the road. The side walk was jam-packed full of people. I continued until I saw the sign Sam had so vividly described. 'Best Food Ever.' I smiled. It was exactly like he described. The door opened into a completely wood center. It was a beautiful building interior.

I made my way to the center and turned fully around. I was met with the blue eyes of Sam. The really pretty blue eyes of Sam. I smiled as he leaned down to plant a big kiss on me. I responded eagerly and was thoroughly enjoying myself until I heard a cough come from the table next to us. I pulled away, not feeling embarrassed at all, and turned to see three other guys. They all had big smiles on their faces as they watched Sam blush. He never was embarrassed when we were caught at Juvie.

"Uh, Ally, these are my brothers. Meet Steve, Scott, and Spencer." I now understand why he was blushing. Family.

"Hi guys! I'm Ally. Of course, you would know about me… Right?" I said in an accusatory tone of voice.

"Oh yes, we heard all about you and your," Spencer then put on a silly face and mocked Sam's voice perfectly, "Amazing hair and she smells good and I really, really like her. Did you know she lives near us? How did we never meet before?" The four of us started laughing while Sam just looked at his shoes. Where did my over confident man go?

I decided to have mercy on Sam so I sat down and picked up the menu. I called over the attractive waiter and ordered the most expensive thing on it after I learned Spencer was paying. Five hours of laughs and jokes later, guess who walked in. No, really, guess.

Austin Pov

For a long time, I wondered when I was going to meet Ally again. There weren't any emotional ties, but I wanted to know what ever happened to her. I went through a faze were all I did was ask Jollie about Ally. Jollie and James had been dating for three years, and I didn't have a scrap of knowledge other than the occasional screaming we would here from their house. Jollie didn't hate me, at least I think she didn't…

James was convinced, at eighteen, that he had found 'The one.' Jollie on the other hand, was focusing on her schooling after being rejected by her choice college. Our families had grown close and on the nights we would go on outings together, Ally's name had never been mentioned except once when Jollie had been laughing and smiling and made a joke about a Mega Salami. She then lost her smile and looked sad.

"_Ally came up with that joke. She made it up one time when I came home telling everyone there was a hurricane report. She asked, 'what's the difference between a hurricane and a salami?' We all laughed for ages and Ally found a way to make us laugh even more."_ she had said quietly before excusing herself to the bathroom. She didn't come out until we left and when we did, her mascara had been fully removed for reasons I can only guess at.

Ally had dropped off the face of the earth. No phone calls to home, no phone calls from home. I often made trips across the rope. I would walk around her untouched bedroom and wonder what had happened to the girl. I would also look at the locket quite a bit. I always had intended to give it back, but it just never happened. Several times I had left it on her desk, deciding I was going to leave it until she came back. For three years I would sit on her bad looking at her room. I would read the journal she had left behind. Scour through everything I could to try and find out where she was without getting caught. But I never did.

On April 24, Jollie walked over and asked us to come over later to celebrate her birthday. We agreed, spreading the news to mom and dad that evening. We went over and had cake and ice cream. We played games until midnight. That's when Jollie broke down. She looked up at me and said, "6 day." With that, she walked up the stairs and slammed her door.

I looked at her mom and asked, "6 days to what?"

She just frowned at me and stood up, following Jollie up and producing a twin slam of a door. Her dad just stared at his plate. "You'll have to excuse them. It's been a… emotional week, what with Jollie turning 18 and all," He said apologetically. I nodded and couldn't help but feel that I was the only one that didn't know what was going on. As it turns out, I was.

The next week, right on time with the 6 days prediction, I swung over to the house a few hours after I saw them leave. 6 days. What did that mean? After an hour or so of looking around the whole house, and I was still drawing a blank. It wasn't until I heard the front door close loudly that I realized how long I had been there. Shoot.

I scrambled to the window, glancing back at the line I never crossed. I am such a creep. I visit this girl room so often and I only really met her once. I decided I was just going to be quiet. After all, nobody ever came into this room.

I wasn't worried, that is, until I heard the door open behind me. I expected it to just be Jollie, but as I turned around, I was met with an alarmingly familiar face. _It's Ally you nitwit. _

Ally. As in, Ally Ally? I let out a very childish shriek. That caught her attention.

"Who, may I ask, are you, and why, if I may, are you in my room?" I heard her ask. What do I tell her? _I am that kids you showed around all those years ago, you know the one that stole your locket? The neighbor kid?_

"Ally?" Of course. Of course I couldn't say something intelligent. You know why? The only thing that was crossing my mind was that this was Ally.

"Yeah. Now, who are," she paused slightly while narrowing her eyes at me, "Oh! You're Austin. Silly. Me." Well, she remembered. I watched as she lifted a huge bag onto her bed with ease, muscles showing prominently due to her tank top. Did she work out or something? "How's life been treating you?" I watched as she popped open the bag and started sorting through stuff. It was mostly short shorts and skintight tank tops. I was all fine until I saw it. It was lace and red. And then, my face decided to match its color. My mind went to her body. Of course it did. What was underneath the shirt?

"Yeah… That's me." I stuttered out after realizing the long pause in our conversation.

I watched as she seemed to realize what was going on. She visibly cringed. "So. Why are you here, exactly?"

"I, uh, ah, I don't know." Liar.

"This is very similar to the second conversation we had you know." I saw her bend her knees and instantly knew what she was doing. Well, at least she remembered. "Because, I, ah. I don't know." I looked at the floor. That memory had always haunted me. Talk about inner awkward getting lose!

"You remember that?" No dip.

"Duh. That reminds me. Where is my locket? I still want it back."

It is in my pocket. It has my picture in it. It was supposed to be a present for a friend but you went and disappeared. Now I don't even know you. "I, uh, I don't know." She laughed and irritated laugh. Not a real one, but a mocking one. She walked over to me and put her hand on my side. I knew what she was doing. She wanted my phone. I pretended not to see anything and acted distracted by her hand and voice.

"Sorry Austin, but if I don't go talk to the people down stairs, I might just be sent to a boarding school in Sweden, so you'll have to excuse me." I'll admit, she is good. But something she didn't know, I had a GPS tracker linked to my computer. But, I didn't plan on using it. That was just a precaution.

I watched as she left and I followed suit, hooking my slider to the well-used zip line. I stepped out of her window and right into mine. That would never get old. It didn't matter that I was fourteen; that was still the coolest thing ever.

I glanced out my window when I heard the door slam next door. I saw Ally storm out. I rolled my eyes. Oh the drama. I heard my door open and turned to see James looking at me concerned.

"What?"

James cocked his head to the left, and looked at me through squinted eyes. "You met her again, didn't you?" I met his eyes and we had some sort of silent stare down before I nodded slightly. "Don't get involved with her. Jollie had told me things. Trust me, you don't want that."

I sighed. "I only said a few thing to her. It's not like we are going to get married in Vegas tomorrow or something. Lighten up, dude."

James closed his eyes in frustration. "Fine. Jollie was just looking out for you."

James turned around and walked out the door, leaving it wide open.

Austin pet peeve #1: leaving doors open.

I went over and closed it. I rested my head against it in confusion. Nothing made sense. Everybody was acting like some huge thing had happened to Ally. I was the only one who didn't know. What with that?

I went and sat one my bed. Without my phone, I had nothing to do. My life was on that phone. AKA: Flappy bird was on that phone.

I didn't have much time to miss flappy bird because James burst back through the door.

Austin pet peeve #2: Not knocking.

"Austin! Spencer called. You know how Sam got in some trouble a while ago?" I nod at the reference to my cousin. "Well, they are all out at the lodge. Sam's with them. They want us to meet them there. So, what do you say?"

"Fine." God. Who would know that one word would change lives forever? Who knew?

~Invisible Line break… No really, you can't see it. ~

I walked into the lodge and saw the familiar tables all around. I saw the normal workers and smelled the normal fried smell. I heard a slight gasp and turned to see Sam, Spence, Scott, and Steve. But they had a girl with them. I only saw her back and settling hair, indicating she had spun around just moments before.

"Austin! James! Good to see ya," Sam called out loudly. I noticed his arm wrapped around the girls stomach in a loving way. How did he already have a girl when he had only been out of juvie for a few days?

"Hey." Wow, way to be dull Austin.

"Alls, say hi. Their just my cousins." I watched as the girl slowly turned around and I felt my eyes widen when I saw her face. You have got to be kidding me.

Ally met my eyes. "We might not, but as it turns out, me and your family run in the same circles."

* * *

_**Okay, so, bad start. Obviously. Review if you read, even if you dont follow or favorite? Please. I am begging.**_


End file.
